Apocalypse
Apocalypse (神龍のうずまき, Apocalypse) also known as Ra, is the very first mutant who people called "god" because he had "god-like" abilities. 'History' Apocalypse was born sometime in 3,600 B.C. Egypt. Both of his parents had died and he was found by an unknown stranger. The stranger welcomed him, trained him, fed him, clothed him, etc; and Apocalypse became known as the "Blue Man". Years later, his powers developed and he killed the Pharaoh in battle and by doing so, became known as "God". He was known as the first mutant to ever exist on Earth. 'Information' *Occupation: Villain *Base: Earth *Height: 6'8 *Weight: 800lbs *Eyes: Black *Hair: Bald *Age: 1000+ *Side: Evil *''Tier: 5-C'' 'Powers, Equipment and Abilities' *'Power Absorption:' En Sabah Nur usually selects other mutants to be his new host every time he transfers his mind and soul. By doing this, he retains all of his previous powers, in addition to gaining the new host's abilities as well, by having their powers fused into his essence. Due to his collection of superhuman abilities, Professor Charles Xavier has described him as an all-powerful mutant. **'Telepathy:' En Sabah Nur can shield minds from telepathy, detect psychic communications, and seemingly control a telepath through an active telepathic signal. His mind is more powerful than even a high level telepath like Xavier but he lacks his full range of ability. **'Telekinesis:' En Sabah Nur is able to move and levitate anything with his mind. ***'Shielding:' En Sabah Nur is able to generate a shield around him to defend himself against all forms of attack. ***'Levitation:' En Sabah Nur has the ability to levitate himself off the ground. ***'Molecular Manipulation': En Sabah Nur is able to manipulate all forms of molecules, allowing him to transmute matter and disintegrate objects. **'Technopathy:' Sometimes when En Sabah Nur uses his powers, electrical appliances nearby will begin to malfunction. When he touched a television screen to learn of the modern world's languages and history, the machine emitted several bursts of static. **'Accelerated Healing:' En Sabah Nur gained the ability of instantaneous healing through his new host body. When Mystique slit his throat, he regenerated within a few moments. ***'Longevity:' This ability makes En Sabah Nur immortal, as once his body ages and grows weak, he is able to move into a younger and more powerful body. However, he gained a nigh-instant healing ability, which has kept him alive & sustained for centuries. **'Mutant Enhancement:' En Sabah Nur can access and enhance other mutant's x-genes so as to augment their powers and abilities to the maximum degree. **'Teleportation:' En Sabah Nur can teleport himself and various individuals to anywhere he chooses, by creating a bubble of purple energy around himself. **'Accelerated Perception:' En Sabah Nur can amplify his vision to track even a super speeding object like Quicksilver and counterattack. Equipment *'Essence Transference Ritual:' Through a special mystical ritual, En Sabah Nur is able to transfer his mind and soul into another host. He does this using a mystical pyramid. The sunlight acts like a power source, powering its functions. *'Armor of Apocalypse:' He wears a highly advanced suit, which acts like an exo-skeleton, giving him superhuman physical abilities. **'Superhuman Strength:' Due to this armor, En Sabah Nur possesses superhuman strength, that allows him to lift most objects with ease. He was able to crush Quicksilver's leg with a slight kick and break his arm with a small twist. **'Superhuman Durability:' Due to his armor, he gained a massive increase in durability. However, The Phoenix was able to disintegrate his armor.